Revenge
by FightingForLovex
Summary: Beck dumped Jade for Tori and now Jade is using Cat to get back at Beck. Beck&Cat may be rated M in later chapters.


**NEW STORY! AHHH HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ****ITS BECK&CAT and BECK&TORI IT'S MOSTLY TOLD IN CATS P.O.V. ENJOY!**

"_She's such a whore"_

The words hit me hard and I turn around only to see a bunch of giggling girls giving me evil glares. I take a deep breath and turn back around and continue my strut done the hall. I hold my head high and try not to cry as my heels click-clack me all the way to the bathroom. I Lock the door behind me and look up into the mirror. Who was I? I never used to be like this. Seducing someone else's boyfriend so his Ex-girlfriend could get revenge? Let me take you back to the beginning.

* * *

Cat Valentine hummed to herself as she entered drama class. She was 15 minutes early but she didn't care. Cat liked to go to class early so she could think and have time for herself. Most people thought she didn't think but they were wrong, that bubbly spastic Cat is a fake. It's something she had made up when she started here, to hide the real Cat Valentine.

Cat sat down in the first row and took out her headphones and put them into her bag. She was just settling down when she heard a cry.

"Hello?" She got up and looked around to see if anyone was in here. She moved closer to see a whimpering figure curled up in a ball.

"Jade? Are you okay?" She asked kneeling down next to her, Cat had never seen her like this before and they had been friends with her since second grade.

"No." she responded changing her cries into anger.

"Well what happened?"

"Beck dumped me for Tori." She said angrily, "apparently im to mean or something," she rolled her eyes and wiped some mascara away.

"Is their anything I can do?" cat asked feeling sincerely bad for Jade.

Jade sniffled and looked up at the petite redhead. She took a second look at Cat and smiled deviously. "Well actually I could use your help with something."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cat nervously asked twirling a piece of crimson hair.

"Oh yeah, all you got to do is do what I tell you." Jade said smirking at Cat.

"But…seducing Beck away from Tori seems kinda mean!"

"Well Tori stole Beck from me and your going to steal him from her. It seems pretty fair to me." Jade replied flashing off her evil smile again.

"Oh Okay." Cat said blinking her innocent brown eyes.

"First things first…" Jade took a walk around Cat and began to look at her outfit and hair, "You need a makeover."

* * *

"So you're going to go in and be as sexy as you can."

"Uh okay." Cat said tugging on her shirt. She was wearing a black tank top that stopped above her belly button and a red bra peeked out from the top. Her black leather pants were as tight as possible and her black heels were as high and painful as ever. Her crimson hair was curled to perfect and framed her face.

"Beck loves Black." Jade smirked and held the door open for Cat,"He's going to fall at your fight."

Cat took a deep breath and entered the school. As she made her way to her locker she could here people talking about how good she looked. She smiled to herself and then his gorgeous chocolate hair came into view. Beck. He was by himself for the first time this week, he was usually with Tori. She took another deep breath and walked past him making sure to sway her hips like Jade showed her.

* * *

_Becks P.O.V. _

I ran my hand through my hair and took out a couple of books. I felt a cool breeze against my neck as the front school doors opened. I heard people gasping about some hot girl and I turned around to see what all the commotion was about. A girl had walked in, I had never seen here before but man she was sexy as hell. She was clad in black clothes which made me even more hot for her. My eyes traveled up her body too her long gorgeous crimson hair. Wait a minute…crimson hair? Holy shit was that Cat? Sweet innocent Cat Valentine?

**BLAAAHHHH I HOPED YOU LIKEE IT ****PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**


End file.
